Gryffindor's Princess
by AdrianaSakuraLi
Summary: Everyone calles Hermione "Gryffindor's Princess" in school. but , what could happen if she actually was a princess? and, what could happen if the Malfoys were in this too? will these bring them closer or apart.please review!
1. Changes

Griffindor's Princess- Princess Hermione

A/N: This is my first fanfic! So please leave a review, wetter bad or good it's always welcome.

Summary: Hermione Granger was Hogwarts new Head Girl. People called her Griffindor's Princess, but what they didn't know was that she was a real princess in another dimension. But will her fellow Head Boy, Slytherin Heir, Draco Malfoy find out? Will this secret lead them closer…or apart?

"talking"

"YELLING"

"_thoughts, singing"_

Chapter 1

Normal PVO:

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room waiting for her owl to come back. She and her friend, Ginny Weasley, had been writing to each other constantly over the summer. Hermione told how much she missed her and the guys, Harry and Ron, and that she couldn't wait to go back to school. Hermione loved being at Howgarts, it was the place were she could feel save and happy- not that she wasn't back home.

That summer Hermione received the 2 _**biggest **_surprises of her live. The day before her birthday she received her Howgarts letter, which she was really happy about that was until she saw another letter attached to the owl's leg." _Another Howgarts letter? that's weird" _she thought. She opened the letter smoothly and slowly, with fear of what could contain. And then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled with tears of joy in her eyes.

"MOM , DAD, COME HERE QUICKLY" she yelled again but sounding more happy than terrified.

"Honey, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" her mother asked.

" Are you alright? Where does it hurts?" her father asked with a worried face.

" mom , dad , you could never believed what just happened" she cheerfully.

"I'M THE NEW HEAD GIRL" She shouted with happiness.

" Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful!!!!!! Congratulations." said her parents.

"I'm going to write to Ginny to tell her the good news!!" and she went and locked herself in her room.

Meanwhile with Hermione's parents.

"Should we tell her now?" her mother asked.

" No lets wait, until tomorrow to give her the news" said her father" right now she's happy , so let her be"

I'm worried for her, do you think she will accept? will she run away from us? Will she hate us? I'm so scared" and her mother began to tear up.

Her husband put a arm around his wife trying to consolate her.

" She wont' do any of that my love, yes- she would be disappointed , but she's a smart girl and will understand our reasons" he said trying to convince his wife.

" she too young for this, there's something that we could had done" said Hermione's mother

" But there wasn't . its in her destiny and can't changed that, she would be strong, I know she will , after all she the…." but he couldn't finished his sentence when the phone started to ring.

"Hello, Granger's house speaking" greeted Mrs. Granger

"Um, hello Mrs. Ganger , is Hermione there? Is Harry." said Harry.

"Oh, hi Harry, wait just a second ok?" she said.

"Sure, Thanks" he said

Mrs. Granger walked to her daughter's room and knocked on her door." Hermione ,Harry is on the phone" she said.

"O.k. Mom just a second." said Hermione while trying to hide the mess she had just made in her room.

Moments later she got out of her room and went to the phone.

"Hello?" she said painting, because she ran downstairs.

"Hermione, is me Harry , how are you?"Harry asked in a _very _innocent voice.

"Good Harry thanks for asking, but I know that voice, so what do you need help with?" she said.

"For Merlin's beard Hermione how did know?" he said delighted of much she knew him.

"Harry we've been friends for years, and you still expected me to not know you?" she said with a little giggle.

"O.K 'Mione you win, I just wanted to congratulate you on being the new Head Girl!" He said. Harry was really happy for Hermione. Being the Head Girl was one of her goals while she would be studying in Howgarts.

"Thanks, but how did you know? I still haven't sent you your owl" she said with a bit of curiosity.

"Ginny told me, so don't worry. Anyway "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" just in case I can't call you tomorrow" he said sounding more like a big brother.

"Oh, thanks Harry. Hey I gotta go now, but I'll see you next week ,o.k.?" she asked hoping that he wouldn't notice how eager she sounded to hang up.

"Sure. Take care 'Mione, bye" he said hanging up. An to Hermione's happiness he didn't seem to notice her eagerness.

Hermione ran up to her room and stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. "_Well ,I have changed, my hair now is lighter and tamed. My skin is softer and paler. My breast are a size is bigger now. My body is now curvier, my butt more round- shaped. My face has a softer expression and my eyes are turning to gold " _she thought while in front of the mirror. "_What could be causing these changes? I'm certainly __**not** __a Veela. Could it be a curse? Or maybe hormones?" _she didn't complain about her body. She actually liked it. She just wonder "how come my body is changing this fast?". but she will known the answer on the day of her birthday.


	2. is that you?

Chapter 2.

Is that really you?

Hermione's POV:

"_Ummm, its morning already?" _I thought when I heard a noise from downstairs. The truth is that I'm really tired. I spent all night doing some research ,about my body, in muggle and not-muggle books. I found nothing, except that changes are expected in teenagers of my age_." I don't was happening downstairs, but its way too noisy. Like it was someone's birthday" _birthday? "OH, MY GOD, TODAY _IS_ _MY _BIRTHDAY" I yelled in my head, feeling somewhat stupid. I got up from my bed like crazy, went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth, got dressed and ran out of my room.

Once I was downstairs I said my 'hello' to my parents. But looking at their faces made me worry. I knew that something was up but decided to be quiet about it.

Later that morning, mother told me to get changed that we were going to Diagon Alley to buy my books. So I went upstairs and changed, but I was still worried or more like curious about the morning incident. once I was done I went downstairs to wait for my mother but instead I found _her_ waiting for _me." that's odd, I always finish before mom" _.

" You ready?" asked mother.

"Yeah, mom I told Harry that we're going to Diagon Alley and he said that he would find us there, is that o.k.?" I asked knowing my mothers answer already.

"Well, of course dear. I know that Harry gets really lost when it comes to _this _kind of shopping" answer my mother with a little giggled.

"Thanks, mom" I said while hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now lets go before its too late" she said.

"Lets go , then" I said extremely happy. I loved going shopping , it didn't matter what kind of shopping- groceries, school, home, fun shopping- I mean every girl likes going shopping , right?

Later….

The trip was about 20 minutes in car. I could had floo us but mom doesn't like it so we use the car instead. The trip was silent. It was getting on my nerves, so I pull out my iPod and started listening ' 4 ever by the veronicas'(A/N: that's my favorite song, sorry on with the story). I started to memorize the lyrics, but before I could play it again, mom stopped the car, that when I realized that we were in front of a place that would take us to Diagon Alley.

I stepped out of the car and went to the back of the place, whispered the password and got us in. I saw Harry standing near the ice cream parlor. I waved my hand to grabbed his attention, which I did, and told my mom to follow me.

''He- Her- Hermione?" said Harry with a 'WOW, is-that-you?.' look on his face.'

"Do I look _that _different?" I asked concern." _I didn't changed that much, did I?_

" Well, you did change , _a lot_." he said trying to hide his blush, which was by embarrassment of not recognizing one of his best friends. " Anyway, Ron, Ginny and .Mrs. Weasley are in Fred and George's shop. Wanna go and 'hi' to them?"

" Of course" I said turning my back on him to tell my mom" mom, I'm going with harry to Fred and George's shop, want to come?" I asked innocently knowing that her answer will be…

"Of course, you guys go ahead, go and catch up, o.k.?" she said

"Come on Harry lets go" taking Harry's hand and pulling him so that he could hurry up.

We started talking about stuff, school and summer. Harry told me that the Dursley have finally started to treat him like family now. I was really happy for him, knowing how his ''family'' treated him. Suddenly worst thing happened. Malfoy.

"I'm sorry" he said before looking me in face. He had change too. Harry and I founded ourselves looking at Malfoy . "It's everything alright ma'am?" " Yes, of course". I answered not really trying to look away_." wow, his eyes are actually silver_" I found myself thinking

" _His face hasn't really changed that much , looks like has a slender yet well build body and his lips are….'' _"Potter" he coldly said snapping me back to reality." Malfoy" said Harry in the same way of coldness as Malfoy's.

"Please excuse my behavior in front of him, I hope you are not offended" said Malfoy in a sweet voice.

" Hermione , lets get out of here, before I'll do something I'll regret" said Harry in a _very _angry voice.

"Granger? Is that you? Impossible!" said Malfoy still in a shook state.

"Well, yeah, I gotta go'' I said turning my back on him and following harry.

" Gonna visit the Weasels aren't you_?"" GOD why is he always like that. What happened t the Malfoy of minutes ago?"_

" _Shut up ferret" I said back._

_I saw a stupid smirk on his face. " He looks hot" "_WHAT ,Hermione Jane granger , I must be going mad. Yeah that is." I assured myself.

Draco's POV:

" _Wow that was Granger? What the hell did she do? She looks way hotter than last year. I think I like this year in Hogwarts"_

"Draco, we're over here honey" I heard Pansy screaming at me . But didn't paid any attention to her . My mind was way busy thinking about certain 'princess' at the moment.

After I was done with my buying the stuff for school. I went straight home, I dint' want to stay with Pansy anymore she was boring to death so, I made up an excuse and left her in Diagon Alley. I know cruel, but she deserves it. _" I have to break up with Pansy soon , I'm getting tired of her" _

I went to my room at the manor and locked myself in when a tipping soon got my attention ." _a letter from Hogwarts again? Odd." I said to myself before opening the letter._

The letter said:

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy:_

_I 'm glad to inform you the good new of achieving the biggest rank amount students._

_You , Draco Malfoy, have been assign as head boy in this school year in Hogwarts . You will meat your partner in the cabinet 4-a in the train , Hogwarts express,._

_Here' your badge , that should be attached to your robes right next to your house badge._

_Please inform your parents._

_You should go to Professor McGonagall the 1__st__ Friday of the first week of school._

_Sincerely:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head-master of Hogwarts school of wizard and witchcrafting._

I took the badge and called Pinky, the house elf, " has master Draco called pinky?" said the elf." yes, pinky I need you to sew this " handing her the badge " right next to the Slytherin badge , o.k.?" yes, sir, anything else?" she asked innocently " no, you may go now" I said.

I sat down in my bed and started thinking about a certain girl. ''Snapped out of it Draco she's the enemy's best friend, stop thinking about her'' I told myself over and over again without any success. But then I thought of something, Hermione could be the new head girl right? I mean she 'the smartest witch' of our century like some people called her. ''of, course she would be the new head girl, its obvious,'' it told myself again.

I went sleep with a big smirk on my face, just thinking in ways to make Hermione granger to fall in love with me no matter what.


	3. Happy Birthday the truth

Chapter 3

Happy birthday?

Normal POV:

Hermione and her mother has just gotten home from Diagon alley. Hermione birthday party was at 7:00 pm and it was already 6:00 pm. She ran to her room to get changed. she didn't invited a lot of people , only Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Her mother told her that some members of her family will come. She hadn't meet anyone from her family not maternal side, not fraternal. She was really excited and nervous, what will they think of her? Why couldn't she see them before? Why come now after 17 years? she was full of questions, but decided to shrugged off and started to getting dressed.

Her dress was simple, yet beautiful, Hermione didn't like all the glamour and always thought that the simplest the best. She wore a black short cocktail dress, it was 5 fingers above her legs. She wore a simple silver necklace with 3 charms- a little lion, a pink flower, and a book- that were given to her from Harry, Ron and Ginny last year in her birthday. Since her hair was more manageable she use her wand to give them some waves. She thought about using contacts, but decided not to , now her eyes were golden. A really strange eye color, but she thought that maybe some of her relatives had them too.

It was 7:05 pm when Harry and The Weasley came. Hermione was more than happy to seem them again after the shop's incident fiasco.

_Flashback._

_After Hermione and harry 'collide' with Draco Malfoy they went to Fred's and George's joke shop ( _A/N_: _I don't remember the name, please tell me)_. the weasley were outside the shop waiting for them, Hermione was really happy to seem them again. They started to walk towards them. Hermione was behind harry._

''_Harry , what took you so long" said Ginny with a worry look on her face , that was until she saw a girl behind harry with his hand in hers. her face became hurt, like she was ready to cry._

''_Ginny, gosh I missed you so much, how have you been? She asked cheerfully._

''_Excuse me , who are you? Ginny asked with a weird look on her face._

''_Not you too.. Hermione pouted like a little kid._

''_Ginny that's Hermione! Harry said trying to help a little by the confusion._

''_Her-her- Hermione? Oh, my god you weren't exaggerating when you said that you changed a lot"_

''_Well yeah, I don't know whether is a curse or hormones and its killing me not to know"_

''_Same old Hermione, but you don't have to worry, you look hot"_

_They laughed at Ginny's last statement._

''_Hey lets go say hi to the others!''_

''_Yeah let's!"_

''_Hello everyone!!!'' she greeted them happily _

'''_Ahhh…. Ummm… who are you? George asked_

''_Not you guys too! Did I really changed that much?" Hermione pouted like there was no tomorrow._

''_Hey guys what you looking at? said Ron while he was going down the stairs._

''_Hello Ron!''_

''_Who are you?_

''_Hermione!!! cried harry and Ginny at the same time_

''_Whatttttt!!!!!!! Bloody hell.. When did you… how did you…what happened? everyone asked._

''_Nothing that I know about..''_

''_And you know how it kills her not to know something" stated Ginny with a matter-of-fact tone._

''_Well yeah! How do you explain this crazy changes?"_

_All of the sudden Draco comes in the store._

''_What is he doing here? Ginny and Ron asked at the same time._

''_I don't know maybe make fun of us or something" say Hermione\_

''_How dare he come here after what he said a while ago?" said harry with a very very angry voice._

''_What happened? did he hurt you, 'cuz if he did I kill him right this instant" said Ginny _

''_No nothing like that , we 'collide' into each other and him not recognized me acted all sweet and stuff that was until harry called my name, and then he called you guys weasels."_

''_Ohm, thank god, what did you tell him?''_

'''_Shut up ferret! 'Well actually yelled!"_

''_Wicked serves him right , I'm going out right now to throw out of the shop''_

''_Ahh.. Hermione I was looking for you" said Draco with a very gentle sweet voice._

''_What do you want Malfoy? Wait did you just called Hermione?"_

''_Well yeah" he said while rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish way_

''_Ok, but, only a minute"_

''_Thanks lets go outside I don't want the weasley think something else"_

''_Finally you called them by their name!''_

_He laughed._

''_Ok , so I just wanted to apologized by my behavior a while a go, and that well, anyway here is my owl address if you want to talk to me, I would really like it if you do.''_

''_Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?'' She said quite surprised by his action' maybe it's because of my changes' she thought._

''_I'm Draco Malfoy. And not is not because of your new body that I'm doing this, which by the way it's really hot.''_

_Hermione blushed furiously when Draco winked at her. _

''_You can call me Draco if you want to and Happy birthday !''_

_After that all remembers were his lips on hers and a small electricity that yanked both of them apart ._

_End of flashback._

She blushes at the memory , but went right back to attend her guest. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Hermione's parents.

"Have you told her yet? Asked molly weasley

"No I haven't I'm planning on telling her tonight after her party is over. Our relatives are coming too so we can explain everything better to her, I just hope that she won't hate us after this'' said Jane granger with a sad look .

"Don't worry she's a really smart kid actually she's ' the smartest witch of our century' as everyone calls her. And of course Griffindor's princess'' she said the last statement awkwardly .

"What? How do they know. No one knows except for you and the Slytherin family ''

"The Slytherin family? Is that were her 'fiancé' is? He's a Slytherin?" molly asked chocked by the declaration.

"Yes he is. I know that the Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other and that there's no way that she may become close to her fiancé. But the changes that she has been having until now says that he must have been changing too, and that brings attraction to the two of them''.

"Something like a Veela you say" asked Mr. weasley

"yes exactly but they won't experiment the pain that a normal Veela go throught without it's mate, but they will need the same that a Veela would, a mate, and of course they will act according to their desires and not their heads, they already got their first kiss today" say Jane.

"I know that they meet today I saw Malfoy kissing Hermione outside of the boy's shop. Molly became quite for a minute and then it hit her" Draco? Draco Malfoy is Hermione's mate, fiancé?" Asked molly.

"yes, yes he is and as I said earlier they kissed which means that we better tell Hermione the truth tonight" she said while looking at her husband for support.

"f course we will, I just hope that she tries to take it well"

"but that means that either Draco or Hermione is a Veela"

" well actually they both are"

" lets go back before they start thinking stuff, ok? Jane said.

"Of course" they said in chorus.

Meanwhile with the guys

"Hey what do you guys think our parents are talking about? recall Hermione.

"I don't know maybe just adult talking? Said harry while holding a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Well yeah, who cares, anyway here is my present, hope you like it"

"Thanks Ginny, may I open it now? She said sounding like a little kid.

"Well, of course,''

"o. my. God. Ginny this is perfect how did you know that I would like this? She said while looking at charmed bracelet, but instead of charms it had little pictures of her , Harry , Ron and Ginny

"Well I'm a girl, and a girl know what a girl likes so it wasn't that hard" Ginny said with a little giggle

"Thank you Ginny so much! I love it" Hermione said while putting her new bracelet on.

"Ok. This is Harry and mine gift for you, you may not like it, but my ''beautiful'' sister here wouldn't tell what to buy''

"Ron, Ginny harry , you guys didn't have to buy me anything, you guys know that!

"Just open it already! See what these baboons here bought you'' said Ginny

Hermione held out a necklace or part of it that said 'forever'. she gasped at it .

"Do you like it? Harry thought that if we , Harry, Ginny, you and I , have like a best friend promised or something like that , you may like it.

"Like it? I love it! She said and then threw her arms to hug the three of them.

"Here, if you put the four of the together ,says "best of friends forever", harry has 'best', I have 'of', Ginny has 'friends' and you 'got forever'.

" oh guys, I love it!!!!, come lets go have fun."

"Finally" and they laughed and started dancing in the back yard.

They got tired after 30 minutes of non-stop dancing, so they went for a drink.

"Weird, mother told me that her relatives were coming but she didn't told me when" said Hermione while she and Ginny were waiting for the guys to bring their drinks.

"Who know maybe they got lost or are running late" said ginny trying to conform her friend.

It was almost 11:00 pm when the weasley and harry had to go home, harry told her that he was staying with the Weasleys' until the end of summer vacation. They said good-bye and kissed each other cheeks before going home.

Hermione was not exhausted but really happy. That was until her parents told her to come to the dinning room.

"Hermione sweetie we have something to tell you." " Hermione had you been asking yourself why all the sudden body changes? the extremely intelligences that you have came from? Well sweetie your mother and I have to tell you the truth"

"Dad, mom what are you guys talking about?"

"Let me finish and explain, your real blood status is " pureblood" not a muggle and so are we. Hermione promise me that after I tell you the truth you will think about and won't take any radish decision just yet. Ok?

"Ok. Dad, now will you tell what's happening?

"Sweetie , your mother and I were betrothed to each other since the day of our birth, your mother is not just a regular witch, she's also part of the Gryffindor clan.

"What,? Dad the Gryffindor clan is royalty.. With the Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and the Slytherin clan everybody knows that. Wait did you just said the mother is witch?"

"Yes, sweetie I'm a witch just like you but the differences I that I'm a Gryffindor. I'm Griffindor's princess, but since you are already 17 that's makes you the new Gryffindor princess, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but your safety was in jeopardy and I couldn't afford to loss you I just couldn't I sorry please forgive me" said jane with now tears in her eyes, begging forgiveness from her own daughter.

"Mom what are you doing? I understand what you told ,ok I'm upset that you didn't told me before but I don't hate you, you said that you did it for my safety, right?"

"Ye-yes"

"See , what I mean, you didn't thought of yourself, but me, and I'm really thankful for that, but give me time to digest everything the right way , ok?"

"Everyone was right you understood and I'm happy for that but there is something else. We have to move back to the castle this year, you can continue your Hogwarts education if you want to, the Gryffindor castle is near of Hogwarts and Hogsmade. The school staff already know about us, so don't worry they understand when you may be at the castle, if you wish of course. I haven't owled you grandmother to tell her the answer. I prefer taking your opinion first. If you don't want the throne I'll understand, but if you do you'll have to move into the castle. Its your choice"

"Ok mother I accept, but I won't take the throne just yet , I want to wait, see how thing are and graduate from Hogwarts first, if that's ok with you, but I want you to move with me!".

"Well of course sweetie. you may want o pack your things I'm owling her right to tell her the good news." said Hermione's other all happy

"Ok mom, I'll be at my room"

While Jane was all happy, Hermione felt like dying. How was she supposed to react after finding out that your 'family' has been lying to since you can remembered. She only accepted her mother's suggestion to make her parents happy. When jumped into her bed and started crying. '_'its there something else that I should know about?" _she thought while wiping her tears away. she started packing her stuff when she heard an tipping sound on her window, she went to open the door as another owl came by too. The first owl was a letter from Harry

It said

_Dear Hermione:_

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told us everything. at first it sounded so wrong, but we knew that something like could happend after all .I know that right now you want a friend with you. I'll alwyas be here to help you. I hope that you're ok ,and remembered that we will always be with you._

_But think of the bright sight now you can punish Malfoy without any reason. lol_

_Love_

_Harry._

_p.s see you at the station._

_'Mr. and mrs. Weasley knew? I'll ask mom later.'_

The other owl had a small packed in the leg wih a letter on the other.

She picked both and gave the owls their payment.

The packed and the letter were from Draco Malfoy. She thought of throwing them away. But she didn't instead she began to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione:_

_I know that have not been friends. I know that you hate for what I had said and done to you. I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did. I know that even tough its was my aunt's fault for what happened to you in Malfoy manor, I'm really embarrassed and really sorry. I'm not apologizing on my aunt's behave . I'm apologizing as a human being._

_My change surprised you I know. Not my physical change but my other change. I also noticed that you did too, like me, you changed both physical and morally . But I do have to say that you look more beautiful than the past few years._

_Hermione I really like you, before I saw you today again. Please don't push me away . Give a chance to proof myself to you._

_Looking forward to see you again_

_Love._

_Draco _

_p.s. I hope you don't throw my presents away._

She became speechless for 10 whole minutes, just starring at the letter. It was so unreal , she wanted to scream, cry and jumped in happiness all over her room. But couldn't , she then opend the little box that was her present like it said in the letter. When she held out a white and a red rose with a card attached to them it said' these rose are my heart, please don't throw them away. Draco' she awww… for 1 minute and then saw that the roses were not her birthday present but a pink journal that said "grinffindor" with the lion in the middle acting like a lock.

she tried to open in with all the spells that she could remembered but it was useless. Then she saw I cute necklace in one of the roses and went to pick it up. It was a heart-shaped one and it opened in the middle. She thought that if she put the lockect in the lion the journal would open. She was right. It opened an a envelope fell from it. She open it. It was picture of draco and her when they were 3 years old. Hermione didn't remembered anything, but the again she was just a baby. In the back said" _I'll explain everything, but you need to know that I'm the Slytherin heir"._ she taped the picture in the 2nd page of her new journal.

She finish packing and went to sleep. In her sleep she dreamt of draco and her sitting by a tree holding hands. A smile appear in her face "_I'll have to figure you draco"._


	4. More Surprises,Anyone?

Summary: Hermione Granger was Hogwarts new Head Girl. People called her Griffindor's Princess, but what they didn't know was that she was a real princess in another dimension. But will her fellow Head Boy, Slytherin Heir, Draco Malfoy find out? Will this secret lead them closer…or apart?

"talking"

"YELLING"

"_thoughts, singing"_

* * *

Chapter 4

More surprises, anyone?

Normal P.O.V

Days have passed and Hermione was feeling a little better after her parents told her the truth. She still haven't forgotten about it and hardly could since she was now living in her castle (A/N: imagine the castle of the Princess's Dairies). Everyday there was something new that she had to learn and that meant less time for her to read or study, even if there was 2 days until Hogwarts.

The lessons weren't that hard. Her mother thought her most of the stuff when she was little and she was glad she remembered it.

When she was finally done with her crown dilemmas- her grandmother had a lot of crown and tiaras for her- she decided to owl Ginny. She couldn't had owl her the whole week because of her 'problem' like Hermione called it.

_Ginny-_

_How have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't owl before but my problem here is taking a lot of my time. Anyway I hope that you and the guys are ok. Here the things are kind of ok. I feel that mother is hiding me something , but I can't tell what. I hope it's not another surprise like this._

_Anyway I have to talk to you about something or more like someone in the train._

_Tell the guys that I'm ok just not so happy. Please take care._

_Love _

_Hermione._

She tied the letter around a owl and sent it. These classes had been tiring her a lot. She had been thinking a lot of ways to get out of there, but then again she didn't want her mother to have heart attack, so she decided that she would bear with it.

"Princess Hermione, your mother is calling you and request your presence in her bedroom immediately" a house elf called Purple (A/N: I know , lousy name.) told her as she went inside Hermione's room.

"O.k. did she said about what?"

"No, your majesty only said to let you know that it was important and of urgent matter." Purple said bowing at Hermione who was now more than annoyed at the elves actions.

"O.k. I'll be there."

And with that Hermione went out of her room and off to her mother's. she was slightly nervous to see her mother, for some reason she had the feeling that whatever it was it would change her life again. She kept reminding herself that she should tell her mother about how much she dislike having house elf as slaves and that she was complete against it.

When Hermione finally got there, her mother's room is in the other side of the castle, she knocked the door and her mother at the other side of it saying" come in."

As she went in she felt really dizzy and could barely see. Her mother's room was really bright, not a normal bright but a magical one.

When she got next to her mom she asked " what in the world is that?"

Sweetie there something you should kn.." but she was interrupted by Hermione

Oh no, don't tell another secret , because I won't make myself responsible for that reactions that I may have". she said running her hand through her hair like crazy.

" Well sweetie , I'm sorry that I'll have to tell you now about the 3 situations , but it can't wait any longer or we may have a big regret".

"What do you mean mom?"

" Ok so the real reasons that you're here are : you're developing new talents, like speaking different languages , singing , sword fighting and dream seeing , these are talents, or skill that are common on the royal family so don't be worry. Another thing that you need to know that you have a twin brother, who you know, he goes with the name of Blaise Zanbini and is in the Slytherin house as you know and the other reason is that you are betrothed to the Slytherin heir, by destiny"

" MY WHAT?" she yelled so loud you could hear here outside the castle(A/N: I know I exaggerated there.)" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. First I'm a princess and now THIS? What else should I know that you're hiding from me _mother" _she said storming off of her mother's room running in the long hallway like there was no tomorrow

"_this is just too much, just too much."_

_-_

_-_

By the time that she got to her room, Hermione had a plan.

She sat down and started writing a letter to Ginny and it read:

_Ginny-_

_I know it such sort notice but I need a place to stay. I'm running away from here . Mother told me another secret and I just couldn't take it . Please its just for 1 day, after all tomorrow we'll be going to Hogwarts._

_Please sent me your answer as soon as possible _

_love _

_Hermione._

She sent the letter to Ginny as soon as she finished writing it. She crawled up in her bed crying while waiting Ginny's response. This was just too much for her, she needed somewhere to go and clear her mind. She needed her friends, Hogwarts and even the pranks of the Slytherin's ,that she loathed so much ,became a happy memory, something that she needed to feel Hermione again.

She heard sound coming outside of her window. She saw Pig, Ginny's owl and opened the window. She opened the letter so harshly that she might had broken it. It read:

_Hermione-_

_First you know that you're __**always welcome **__and you don't even have to ask. I know that right now you need a friend so instead of aparating to my house apareted to Diagon ally._

_Harry and Ron are here and they will only bugged you with questioning and stuff and right now you don't need that. Aparete or floo to the guy's shop , I'll be there as soon as I finish writing these letter. Hermione remembered that you can __**always**__ count on me._

_Love_

_Ginny._

And with that Hermione took her trunk, which she had already prepared, shrunk it and went to her private chimney to floo , but not before writing a note to her "family", like she put it.

_Mother-_

_I had go to a place where I can clear my mind. Please give time, a lot of it. Right now I don't need this weight on me. I love you but you need to understand that these is not easy to take calmly._

_I'll owl you when I get to Hogwarts but do not answer until I'll tell you that it's ok to._

_Love_

_Hermione._

A tear pass Hermione's faceand stained the note. And with that she was gone of the place and to Diagon ally. When she got there she went to see Ginny at he guy's shop (A/N: I don't know the name of Fred and George's shop. Please tell me.).

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

AT MALFOY MANOR.

Draco's P.O.V:

I was sitting in my room thinking of ways to impress Hermione. I worked out hard in my room. In some kind of odd way , I felt that I needed to protect her from everything and anyone. I thought that that feeling was just stupid hormones not something else. But since 6th year in Hogwarts, I had been having weird dreams of me and Hermione. _Really _weird dreams ,in my mind. I had starting seeing Hermione more than just a bookworm-mud blood-potter lover- but more like a girl, since then. But I knew that even thinking of her was forbidden , since I already had a fiancée, who I didn't even know the name of , but only the she was the heir of Hogwarts house. I remembered , as I laid on my bed, the day that my parents told me

_flashback _

_I was in Hogwarts when my mother owl me._

_Draco-_

_Your father and I are expecting you for the holidays. You __**will **__be here. Your father and I have to tell you something important about your future. _

_Love_

_Narcissa._

_I looked at the letter thinking that mother meant something with the ' Dark Lord', but never thought that it would be completely different._

_I did as my mother "suggested" me to do. I packed lightly , because I had clothes at the manor, went to the carriage and straight home._

_Once I was there mother greeted me with a kiss in both cheeks and told me to go to my father's office immediately . I did what I was told to , again. As I entered the dark room my father greeted me._

" _Draco , my son, how was your trip?" he asked ,which to me was surprising._

"_It was pleasant father, what do you need to talk to about?" I replied coldly, like always._

" _Here wait until your mother is back, "_

"_Whatever you say," yes it was __**always **__whatever __**he **__said , like I ever had a choice._

_Mother was back 5 minutes later with a book that looked like a photo album to me._

" _Draco , son. We need to tell you the truth. You know that you're the Slytherin heir, right?" mother asked._

"_Well. Mother, of course."_

" _O.k. here the thing as you had dreamed of a certain girl since you started this year at Hogwarts you had be developing special powers…" I interrupted my mother before she could go on, fearing that she may know that it was Granger._

" _Mother , do you know who this girl is, by any chance?" _

"_Well of course, but I'm getting there , so let me continue"_

"_Go on mother"_

"_Like I was saying, you have been developing new powers, like Parseltounge, which only the heir can speak, well except of Potter and the 'Dark Lord.' you can also see better , hear better and smell better , am I right?"_

"_yes mother, but how do you know?"_

" _well son, as the Slytherin heir your powers will increase and develop within the year. I'm sure that you remember what I told you about the house's heirs , right?"_

_Yes mother I remember perfectly" I replied with a boring face_

" _well I forgot to tell to you one part because at the moment I didn't believed it myself , but when I knew about your dreams and your suddenly change , I started doing some research in the house's history. And I found that you're something like a Veela but not one, it says here that you and your "mate" will be attracted to each other , just like a Veela , but without all the pain , just the sensation of needing the other, your mate of course is another house heir , but her family had decided of changing her appearance until she is 17 , you know who she is because of your dreams. You need to know that you two are engaged not by us or law but destiny, it says that if the two rival house's don't come closer the end will come."_

_I froze on my chair trying to take what my mother just told me. I couldn't believe all this . Was my mother sure that the girl of my dreams was my mate? Did she know that it was granger, or not? But mother spoke again_

" _Draco, your "mate" doesn't know about this, you must not tell her until the ceremony or until she tells you that she knows . The ceremony will take place at Hogwarts celebrating the returned of the princess or heir back to the house, the rumor are that she was always there and that she is in your year. Draco I know that you know who she is , but don't worry. I'm sorry that I had to tell you this honey but I needed to know sooner or later." she said trying to comfort me ._

_I sigh understanding what she said and asking permission to go to my room, and for the first time I cried._

_End of flashback._

I know that the girl of my dreams is Hermione, but I couldn't be sure. _She is a mud blood , not a princess _I kept saying to myself. I decided to go to Diagon ally to buy something for Hermione . I planned to curt her even if it wasn't right, but something in my heart told me that it was right to.


	5. M new fiancefiancee

Summary: Hermione Granger was Hogwarts new Head Girl. People called her Griffindor's Princess, but what they didn't know was that she was a real princess in another dimension. But will her fellow Head Boy, Slytherin Heir, Draco Malfoy find out? Will this secret lead them closer…or apart?

"talking"

"YELLING"

"_thoughts, singing"_

* * *

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_

"_I decided to go to Diagon ally to buy something for Hermione . I planned to curt her even if it wasn't right, but something in my heart to me that it was right to."_

_ Draco._

* * *

Chapter 5

Fiancées

That same day.

Hermione's P.O.V.:

I was walking down Diagon Alley towards the shop (A/N: the Weasley' s shop). I was slightly crying , I couldn't hold it in, everything was too much for me. I passed an ice cream parlor and I saw Blaise Zanbini with some Slytherin girls. I stared at him and he at me. We looked so much alike. We both had gold-like eye color , honey- brown hair, but his was naturally straight falling over his eyes, his body changed too, he was now more handsome and looked stronger. I felt like the world had frozen. My twin brother in front of me , looking like me and now I realized it. Before anything more could happened I ran out of the site , but this time the tears were coming down hard.

I could feel the shoppers gaze at me. ' a running girl crying, over nothing.' I felt mad at myself for doing such thing, but before I could stop I collided with someone. Malfoy , again.

" Oh, My God, I'm so.. Sorry" I looked at him with some kind of embarrassment.

"Hermione , don't worry is o.k. Wait , why are you crying? Who made you cry?" saying the last question with anger.

" Nothing . don't worry about it"

" Nothing? So, you are just running like there was no tomorrow and crying at the same time because of nothing? We may have not _know _each other , but I can see that you're being trouble".

"I … ummmm.."

" you know what ? Come with me."

" what? Why would I do that?"

" because I'm extremely handsome, sexy and you'll look good with me?" saying in his cocky voice that I _**love **_so much. I … mean I like so much!

" yeah…. Right…..! Thanks for exception invitation but Ginny is waiting for me "

" why is everything o.k. with weasley?"

" YAY!!! You called her by her name. I see you didn't lie in your letter"

" I told I'll change".

"good. But there's nothing wrong with her. I'm staying in her house for today. I'm kind of trying to do something, _more like forget_" I answer but you could barely hear the " more like forget " part because I said in a whisper. To my surprise Draco heard me.

" is everything o.k.? you're not having girl problems , are you?"

"NO!."

" having problem with the folks?"

At this I started crying again. I felt so useless fro crying in front of Malfoy. But the most unexpected thing happened, Malfoy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace. I felt the world stop again. Malfoy was HUGING ME ! ME! . I wanted to slap him for doing that, but I couldn't I felt like I was melting under his embrace . I felt like I was ready to faint . Like……. Can I just say that I felt like jelly? Great!

" shhh… tell me what's the matter. Please clam down. I don't like watching you cry." he said in a ultra sweet voice.

"I…I…I…I don't know if I could tell you or not!"

" why, is it a girl problem? Or something that a guy shouldn't know about?" he said trying to cheer me up. In return I gave him a small smile.

" it's not that ,. I just that ….." and with that I remembered mother told me I was engaged to the Slytherin heir/ prince. And in his letter said" you need to know that I'm the Slytherin heir" he knew , he knew all this time. No wonder why he was acting all nice and stuff. WE ARE magically betrothed to each other thanks to destiny!. I was ready to start civil war in my head , but the everything went black.

Draco's P.O.V:

Hermione looked spaced out. Probably think about something important. And thank Merlin! For my reflexes, I saw Hermione falling, or more like fainting in front of me. I caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Everyone were looking at us with weird glares. I couldn't care less. I looked at Hermione's face and it was paler than mine. That worried me. So I carried her bridal style to the Weasley's shop. After all she did mention that she was going to meet the weasel girl. I couldn't help but grin whe I saw Hermione in my arms " she looks more beautiful" DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY HOLD ON TO YOURSELF! I yelled and slap myself in my mind. I saw weasel girl outside her brother's shop. I waved at her and yelled " Ginny come here , quickly"

" what the hell? Malfoy what did you did to her?" she asked in very threaten voice, which she was famous for.

"come on tell me where to put her and I tell you everything I promise"

" follow me"

We went to the back of the shop and she opened a door. The room looked like a office to me. I saw the couch and put Hermione there. I kissed her forehead lightly making Ginny gasped.

" I'll go make some hot chocolate for the 3 of us, be right back"

" o.k."

"Hermione please wake up" I begged Hermione, but it was useless, she didn't woke up.

The next five minutes passed by, Ginny came with the hot chocolate and I lie Hermione's in the desk.

I began telling Ginny about what happened. She had a worry face on. Then she asked me " she didn't tell you, did she?" " tell me what?" " oh, nothing forget about it."

" do you have any idea of why 'Mione was crying?" " I have a small idea but she should tell you" "o.k."

Hermione started to move. I sigh relieved and went to her side.

When she opened her beautiful gold eyes, she looked at me with an indescribable feeling I them. I grow up worry by then, then weasel said " you , why is she looking at you like that ferret?" she said with her wand at my face. And thanks to the gods that Hermione came to my rescue .

"Ginny , he didn't do anything, but I need to talk to him."

"o.k…….."

"in private"

"I'm telling you if she is the same by the time she comes back I'll hex you Malfoy''

" don't worry everything will be alright"

"by guys"

"bye Ginny" Mione and I said at the same time. Receiving death glares from Ginny.

Hermione turn to me with a _**more**_ than serious face on . I didn't like that face.

"o.k so you'll tell me how long and how did you know it""what are you talking about Hermione?"

" oh,,,, so you don't know? Something about you being the Slytherin heir, be betrothed by destiny and not telling the girl this?"

"so they told you"

"yes they did" a single tear fall off her face, I wiped it off, I just couldn't see her cry.

"so they told you that we're betrothed? That we're something like a Veela and that this engagement was made by destiny?"

"oh, you forgot the part that I have a twin brother , who happens to be your best friend" she said in a bitter voice.

"ah, what? I didn't know that!" I said in a girly voice trying to cheer her up. But at the same time I was serious. I didn't knew that Blaise was a Gryffindor.

She laughed a little . And I smile. She smile even bigger when she saw that I was smiling.

"yes, I finally see you smile" she said in a happy voice.

" believe it or not I smile all the time"

"yeah… when people can't see you?" she said jockeying

"well , of course, don't want to ruin my inner fun, now do I?" in a cocky voice.

" well, I guess I should thank you for bringing me here" she said looking down, quite embarrassed.

"don't worry, after all you are my fiancée aren't you?"she blushed beet red, I laughed at stepped closer to her." my little fiancée is blushing"

"Draco stop calling me that, I swear I'll hex you like crazy" she said trembling.

"aww. You're no fun" I pouted like a kid. She smiled and laughed as I was doing this.

"o.k. but we make a deal o.k.?"

"Anything you want , _princess_"

" 1. don't call me that , I hate it, especially since it's literally. 2. We have to act like we hate each other in front of the other except for Ginny. 3 I don't want anyone more to know about my 'problem.' 4. If you do all that you can call me mud blood or any other insult you want. Deal?"

"no"

What"

"no, because I don't want to call you a mud blood, besides you're not one . And I want to call you fiancée or wife or honey , sweetie and all those names that a couple tell each other. Ok. Now do you agree to my side of the deal?"she sighed but said" o.k. I'll do it"

" see. Now was that that hard?"

"yes" she said jockeying

"well since we're betrothed shouldn't we act like a couple"

"Draco,, I…. well before we tell our parents about it. How about if we start dating first?"

"fine by me."

"oh, I forgot to tell you . I new head boy""what? I'm the head girl!"

"I know so we can be a couple when we're _alone_" saying alone in my sexy voice.

She blushed but I loved it when she did that.

"yeah, so I guess we'll be spending more time together then.

"yeah _together". _I answered smirking.

" OMG! Draco! Stop it already"

"all right all right_! _, I guess I should be leaving right now its getting late"" oh, thanks for the presents, and I didn't throw them away"I smiled once more and this time I couldn't contain myself. I went to hug her and kiss her. Yes I kiss her and it felt awesome. The kiss was short but sweet and she returned, which made me more than happy. When I broke up the kiss, her eyes were still close and she looked more beautiful than ever. I gave her another peck on the lips with a lot of happiness and she returned it again.

When we looked at each other I saw that she was looking at me with this passion on her eyes. I looked at her with the same passion but the I saw I small flash inside my head that turn my hormones crazy. I could see that she saw that same thing too. And then we started kissing, but it wasn't like the kiss before, it was more passionate . Our lips were like crazy on each other, I started liking her lower lip asking for entrance which she gave me, then the battle of tongues started . I was there exploring her mouth like there was no tomorrow and she was doing the same. I could feel her hands running through my hair , massing my neck and doing it over and over again,.

I , in the other hand had my arm around her waist and started running my hand on her back slowly taking it up and down. I heard a moan that escaped from her mouth. When we both broke the kiss to get some air. We looked at each other and asked the same question " what just happened?"

IN GRIFFINDOR'S PALACE.

" Hermione, sweetie are you there?" Jane asked. Still haven't noticed that Hermione was nowhere in the castle.

As she entered Hermione's room she saw everything pretty normal. Everything was in place , everything except one thing: Hermione. Jane saw the note in Hermione's bed and read it. Tears started coming down from her face. She didn't felt disappointed in Hermione , but on herself. She couldn't believe that she was pushing her daughter so such that she couldn't see it.

Jane still hadn't told Hermione one secret. A secret that could change Hermione's live forever. David was dying, with leukemia and they still hadn't told Hermione. They knew that she would be devastated by this. But David grew worse within days and it was hard not to tell Hermione. Jane was planning on doing so that same day, but couldn't finished because her daughter ran out of the room, out of the castle and probably out of her live.

* * *

A/N: thanks EVERYONE for their reviews and adds. It help me so much since I thought of giving up the story. Now I have new ideas which I would to let you guys know. I'm introducing a singing and dancing class for 6 and 7 years thanks to Dumbledore. If everyone would like or not the idea please tell me.


	6. New Classes

_Summary: Hermione Granger was Hogwarts new Head Girl. People called her Griffindor's Princess, but what they didn't know was that she was a real princess in another dimension. But will her fellow Head Boy, Slytherin Heir, Draco Malfoy find out? Will this secret lead them closer…or apart?_

"_talking"_

"_YELLING"_

"_thoughts, singing"_

Previous chapter

_David grew worse within days and it was hard not to tell Hermione. Jane was planning on doing so that same day, but couldn't finished because her daughter ran out of the room, out of the castle and probably out of her live._

_Jane._

Chapter 6

New classes.

That day Hermione and Draco told Ginny about their new 'relationship'. Ginny kind of took it well, well, except for the part that she shouted at the both of them for not telling her sooner. Draco and Hermione went to eat an ice cream, leaving Ginny in the shop with George. George kept asking " why was Malfoy here? And why is Hermione holding his hand?" , Ginny just decided to ignore him, telling him that it was not of their business and that she didn't even knew, that last part was a lie.

Draco and Hermione went to the ice cream parlor , the one were she had seen Blaise before, and talked. Mostly about how were they going to hide their relationship. They knew that they could hide it, but what would they do when their Veela senses were kicking up?.

Hermione had an idea.

" if we are practically Veelas doesn't that means that all Veelas retention objects would work on us?''

"yeah I think so. What are you thinking of exactly?"

"well. I read about some kind of lockets that helps Veela to stay in control when they see their mate. So I guess that could help'' she said in a I-hoping-it-would-work voice

"its o.k. it would work, but just so you know I'm not planning on wearing it." he said in a cocky voice.

"what? Why? Are you insane"

"I don't want to ware because I would rather be kissing you all the time than abstaining myself when I'm around you. Do you know that you are a awesome kisser?"

She blushed at Draco's statement. She didn't thought that she was a good kisser. In fact Draco was the first boy that she kissed.

" aw!!!! My hot fiancée is blushing again" he said teasing her. His favorite thing to do.

"Draco stop calling me that. I swear!"

" swear that you'll kiss me ? Fine by me" he said in a little boy voice. Causing Hermione to smile at his action.

"you know you look more hot when you smile" he said looking at her with sweet eyes.

She blushed furiously. looking away from him and into the window where she saw her brother. A small tear escaped from her eyes. Draco noticed it.

"shh , don't cry! I don't like seeing you cry"

"I know but , its hard , first know that your parents had been lying to you your whole life then knowing that you have a twin brother who has no idea of who he is. It hard"

Draco stoop up. Went toward he and embrace her. She closed her eyes and accepted his embrace. She felt like she belong there in his arms. She calm down and broke the embrace.

Now they were looking at each others eyes. They kissed sweetly like their first kiss. It wasn't because of their Veelas instincts but because they felt like it.

When they broke the kiss, they hugged each other. It felt right to Hermione and it felt like heaven to Draco. After they paid the check, Draco insisted in paying but Hermione said that she could pay for her thing, in the end Hermione won by a playful kiss, they went to the Weasley's shop. It was 7:00 pm and the Weasley's always had dinner at 8:00 pm. When they got there, they got greeted by a cheerful looking Ginny, a pissed off looking from Harry and Ron and a happy looking Mrs. Weasley. At these Hermione and Draco gulped. Their fingers where intertwined, but it seems that neither of the other two boys noticed, but the other two girls did. Quickly, Hermione, got her hand out of Draco's looking away from him, both of them blushing.

" OMG, Hermione I thought that you weren't coming back in time. Harry ,Ron and mom just came they need to buy some stuff that those two baboons forgot." these earn a laugh from Hermione and Draco, a scowl from Mrs. Weasley and death glares from harry and Ron.

"its ok. We were just talking about some _stuff" _Hermione said trying to give the hint to Ginny, who took it.

"oh o.k. anyway we better get going or we all be late for supper" said Mrs. Weasley" Draco, dear, would you like to have supper with us?"

Everyone frizzed by these. Harry and Ron's eyes were popping like if they were being strangled, Ginny had a big evil smile on her face, which was creeping Hermione out. And Draco had a serene look on his.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I think that I should be going back home. My mother might be worried about me." he answer like a complete gentleman. Gaining a smile from Hermione. He smile back." but maybe some other time."

"well of course, I believe we shall all be going home, Hermione sweetie Ginny told me that you're staying with us."

" yes. I'm sorry for the short notice, but I wanted to be with my friends for a while"

She lied, Mrs. Weasley knew the real reason and Hermione knew these too. But she didn't wanted to say the real reason in front of her best friends.

"don't worry dear. You know that you're always welcome at my house"

"thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

" no problem, well then, I suppose that you should be going home now Draco." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

" of course. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the train station?"

" of course. We'll see you tomorrow"

" see you tomorrow Mrs. Weasley," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek," Ginny" giving her a small peck on the cheek , earning a death glare from Harry and Ron , " and Hermione, _amore mio" _giving her a small kiss on the cheek and a quick peck on the lips and ran away from the shop before Ron and Harry could grab him. Hermione stood there frozen while the two only people that knew the true were smiling happily.

When the guys came back to the shop, Hermione totally ignore their questions saying that she would explain later.

They went to the Burrows and had dinner. Hermione missed dinners like this. Everyone happy, eating, discussing about something, looking like one big family.

Her suppers on the castle were always quite, alone in a long dinner table that could have around 12 guest. Hermione hated that.

After they clean up the mess, Hermione and Ginny went to Ginny's room, they were sharing it, and talk about what happened that day. They put some protection and silencing spells around it ,so Ron and Harry couldn't hear what they were talking about.

" I told you Ginny , he kissed me because he wanted to, not because of the Veela, if it was I wouldn't had hesitated on kissing him back" Hermione explained for the third time.

" OMG.! Hermione I know, but it was so weird seeing Malfoy kissing you like that."

"I know but it felt …. Nice"

"nice? Nice? Hermione how many times had he kissed you?

"4 or 5 times"

" what? I thought it was only two times. When where the other two or three times?"

" well the first time was when I went back to Diagon alley like a week ago. The second was when I woke up on the shop. The third time when we were in the ice cream parlor. The fourth I kissed him , so could pay my bill and the fifth, well you sought it."

" you know that you have to tell Harry and Ron, right?''

" I know but I'm planning on telling them on Hogwarts. At least there they can't kill him"

" hahaha! I know! But don't worry they wouldn't go _that_ far! Maybe some pranks and jokes and some bad hexing but not _that _far." she said calmly.

" oh yeah nothing too far! Knowing them they would kill themselves before seeing Draco and me together." Hermione said.

" I know but don't worry I have it under control." Ginny said with a very evil smile.

" how?"

"blackmail , of course. Remember that I have all of Ron's baby pictures. And that would be embarrassing. And I'm Harry's girlfriend, so you get the idea"

" did I ever tell you that you're evil?"

" yes"

"well forget it , you're sadist!" Hermione said while throwing her a pillow, that hit Ginny on the face.

" oh no you didn't come back here Hermione and feel the fury of my pillow" she yelled at Hermione who was trying to run around Ginny's room. They had a nice pillow fight and then decided to go to sleep. After all tomorrow they were going back to Hogwarts.

SLYTHERIN CASTLE

Draco's P.O.V.

" I see you're back. care to explain where were you?" said a feminine voice

" I was in Diagon alley mother. And I might say that it was the best thing to do"

" and why would that be?"

" because I found my fiancée and _she _told _me_ that she had figure it out, about of engagement I mean."

" so she knows, who is she, Draco"

" Hermione Granger, mother"

" WHAT? Granger ? You can't be serious Draco!"

" yes I'm serious. She has all the changes that the Gryffindor princess would have"

" how so?

" well her hair is now honey-brown and tamed, like a lady, her eyes are golden, her body looks like a famous model and well she looks ,like a Veela mother."

" so she does.! Did you find anything else?"

" yes , Blaise Zanbini is Hermione's lost twin brother." I said with a small laugh.

" what? He is? I didn't know that!"

" I know mother. I was quite shocked at first. But she told me so."

" is there anything else I should know about?"

" mother Hermione and I have thought about something like for example. Wear these kind of locket while we're in classes. Since today we had a Veela feeling we think that's the best thing to do."

" but why?"

" well she doesn't want anyone to know that she's the princess, apparently she hates it. So she asked me to wear one and she would wear one too. Away from that , we decided that we would start our relationship by been a couple first. And then tell everyone about our engagement. She says that she wants to know me better before we take a big decision like that."

" she certainly is the smartest witch of our century." mother said with quite some irony in her voice

" I know mother. I think that you might like her. She has some Slytherin thoughts, thinks and acts like a lady when she is suppose to, and doesn't let anyone to go step on her."

" quite the girl for you, Draco. I hope that you marriage would be a happy one" at these I saw tears coming from my mothers eyes.

My father died in the battle. Apparently he tried to use "Sectumpemtra" in Hermione but someone blocked the spell with a backfiring one hitting my father in the chest.

I don't regret of what happened to him, even though he was my father , I loathed him for hurting my mother. He used to hit her when he was drunk, I couldn't stand it anymore. But seen my mother crying over him after of what he did to her makes me feel bad about whishing my fathers dead.

I embrace her tightly and rubbing her head, while it rested in my chest. I love my mother more than anything. I would died in a heart beat if that's what she wants. I would die if she does. Right now she's the only thing that I have left. Well her and Hermione.

"shh, its ok mother, its ok. I'm here I'm not going to leave you."

" I know sweetie, but I really whish that you two would fall in love before getting marry." she said with a weak smile.

" don't worry mother, at least I like her. I don't know about her, but I think she does."

" well that's good, now lets go eat. and tell me exactly what happen" she said now more cheerful. I liked when she was like that. And I love when I see her truly smile.

So we went to eat and I told her exactly what happen. She smiled and giggled when I told her that I ran out before scarhead and weasel could hex me to dead. Then we went to our bedrooms since tomorrow we have to wake up early. Tomorrow I would meet Hermione and the Weasleys. Mother liked the Weasleys ,but father didn't allow her to befriends them.

I fall sleep within minutes. In my dreams I dreamt about Hermione. The two of us in a house with a view to the beach. With 3 beautiful kids running in the yard. and by the looks of Hermione's belly another one in the way. I whish that that dream would come true. that some day I could truly be happy. With a wife and kids waiting for me to come home. I just wish that our lives could be like that.

THE NEXT DAY.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Ginny woke me up around 7:00 am. I felt drowsy I wanted to sleep so badly. But shrugged it off when Ginny started telling me that Draco was supposed to meet us there. It feels kind of awkward thinking of Draco like that. I mean we had been enemy's for 6 years. And now we're… wait what are we? I know that we're engaged but Draco and I decided to let the engagement aside and start again. So are friends? More than friends?

I decided to go and take a shower before the guys woke up.

After I took my shower, I went to Ginny's room to get ready. Ginny was there making combinations for the both of us.

" Ginny what are you doing?" I asked

" oh, I'm making combinations. You need to wear something different from now on. I mean you're dating Malfoy after all."

Oh yeah. I was dating Draco.

" well that doesn't mean that I have to change the way I look. And besides nobody is supposed to know. Except for Draco, you, your mother, Draco's and my mother and me."

" I know but anyway I got yours ready go and put them on."

I did as I was told, but not really paying attention to what I was putting on. I was thinking about my mother. I should sent her a letter or something. I feel bad after what I did. But then again I had the right to. But in some way I felt that something was wrong. I had a dream about my father dying on his bed. A weird dream but I just hoped that it wasn't true.

When I finished putting on my outfit. I step out of the bathroom and went to Ginny's room.

" there you're ,come here and let me do your make up"

"look at yourself." Ginny said once she was finished

Again I did what I was told to. Not expecting much. But when I saw myself in the mirror I almost fainted.

I was wearing some dark skinny jeans, black pointy boots, a golden shirt with some silver touches. My make up was awesome. I had some dark eye shadow. Some gold blush and pink lip-gloss. My hair was down with some curls in the end. I loved the outfit. I didn't looked bitchy, but sexy. Didn't looked over the top but cool. And I wasn't over doing it.

Ginny was already ready. She was wearing some skinny jeans, a light blue dress shirt, some black high heels and her hair tied in a ponytail. Her make up was simple. A dark eye shadow, a little lighter than mine, a little blush and pink lip-gloss.

" ok we both look hot but we need something more" she says while I was still looking at myself in the mirror amazed by Ginny's magic.

She handed me a black shoulder bag, a gold headband and my Gucci's sunglasses.

I handed her a white shoulder bag, a white headband and a pair of my Versace sunglasses. She refused to wear them. Said that they were too expensive and stuff. I told her that it was ok, and that besides I had like ten pairs of those, I had to said that just so she could wear them.

Once we were finished it was 8: 27 am. We looked at the clock and ran like crazy towards the kitchen**. Everyone **gasped when we got there. It was kind of creepy. Harry had his eyes all over Ginny. The twins and Ron were teasing me about who I was. after we had our break_fast _and I put fast because Ginny and I had to finish eating in 3 minutes. I almost chocked on my juice when I saw the clock. It was 8:30 am. We had to leave right that instant our we would be late.

When we were in the train station the Malfoys spotted us. I felt embarrassed, I wasn't wearing what a princess should. By guessing by Draco's face he didn't expect these either. I saw a woman standing besides him, I guessed it was his mother. She looked beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair contrasted her blue eyes. She was maybe the same height as me. She looked really happy when she was coming toward us. I never expected seeing a Malfoy doing these.

"hello I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Nice to meet you" Narcissa said looking quite happy and I smile at these.

" hi I'm Hermione granger, and these are, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George ,Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and these is Harry Potter." I said as I was pointing at everyone of them.

" so you are the smartest witch of our century, I had been told a lot about you" she said while looking at Draco who was now blushing like crazy.

" I hope good things"

' well of course.! But shouldn't you, and your friends be going in the train already it leaves in 5 minutes." she said

" well of course, it was nice meeting you, I hope we could see each other again"

' of course we will, I hope you know what I mean" I understood what she meant, we will have to see each other again, after all ,she was going to be my mother-in-law.. I nodded my head showing that I understood. I turned my back on her and told the others that it was time to go. I said my goodbye's to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and to Mrs. Malfoy too.

I tried to took my luggage but Draco won me at that. I didn't even saw him when he passed me. I tried to took it away from him but couldn't, so I let him carry my luggage. Then he approached to me ear and told me

" it would be awful for _my wife _to be carrying her own luggage, don't you think" he said in that husky voice that makes me go crazy.

" well of course. But where is this wife of your's?" I asked teasing back

Then he puts an arm around me waist and said

" right in my arms" and kissed my cheek. Making me blushed and gating glares, gasps, and whispers from others. I tried to pull away from him, but couldn't he was either too strong, or I'm too weak.

" now, now honey, you can't leave your fiancé here all alone, and besides the heads are supposed to share a compartment , aren't they?"

" of course they are, now lets go and find the compartment." I said trying to run away from the students that saw us.

" don't run. I'm gonna look more hot than I already am." he said like a little boy, while pouting like one. He look so _cute._

" ok ok . Now come."

We stepped on the train and tried to look for our compartment. Once we reached it there was a small letter. I opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger-_

_Congratulations on being the new heads. I would like you to know that today you would be having for formal presentation as heads in dinner tonight. You would be required to have the prefects schedule by Friday of these week. _

_Your duties will be discuss tonight after dinner. Please meet me at the heads common room at 8:30 pm._

_Until then_

_Professor McGonagall _

" wait _heads_ common room?, are we supposed to have a common room?"

" yes we 're. didn't you knew that?"

" no…….!!!! OMG how could I have not know that?! I feel so stupid.!" I said pouting like a kid.

" aww… don't worry you're not stupid. Now come here and sit on papa's lap"

" ha! In your dreams Draco!"

'"in my dreams your doing more than just sitting on my lap" he said looking evilly at me. I blushed furiously at the thought of what we might had been doing on his dreams.

The trip was quite entertaining. Draco and I started talking about each other. Then we had the prefect's meeting, to which, Harry and Ron where at. After they left, we went back to our compartment. I felt asleep. When I woke up, thanks to Draco, I was on Draco's lap, well my head, and Draco was sweetly smiling at me.

" wake up sleeping hottie. We have to change." he said like he was my father. I smiled at him and , being me, corrected him " is sleeping beauty not sleeping hottie. And that's a muggle fairytale. How do you know about it?" I asked

" just because I'm a pureblood, doesn't mean that I can't know something about muggles."

" o..k.. so lets go change."

" sweetie I already did."

I looked at him and it was true he already changed. he hair was plain. He didn't put any gel on it, and it looked better that way, in my taste. His piercing silver eyes met my golden ones. And we kissed ,it was a short kiss but it showed passion on it. When he broke the kiss he said

" go and change, you don't want to be late, do you?"

" fine, fine I'm going. But I so wanted to kiss you" I said teasing him and turning my back on him.

" then don't change!" he said happily

" but I have to. So wait for me here. I'll be right back" I said as I stepped out of the compartment and into the changing room.

" don't take too long" I heard him yelled from the compartment.

I changed and looked myself in the mirror. I didn't liked the my make up with the uniform so I took it off. I shrunk my clothes and put it on my bag, and went back to the compartment. Draco had his head on the window glass, looking a little tired. I decided not to disturbed him, since we had 30 minutes left, I let him sleep. I sat down close to him. I took his head and put it on my lap. He looked so peaceful while he was asleep. I stroke some of his hair, and started singing a old lullaby that my mother thought me when I was little.( A/N: the lullaby is from the cheetah girl's movie 2). He woke up slowly. Looked at me in the eyes and gave me a sweet smile. I returned and continued stroking his hair. He seen to like it so I kept on doing it.

When the train stopped. When stoop up and repeated the plan.

When we were alone we could kiss and other stuff. When we were in public we would act like we loathed each other. We kissed long and hard. Like we would never see each other again, then it hit me. The Veela thing. When I remembered these ,I also remembered that I had receive the lockets. When I saw Draco stepping out of the compartment I said.

" wait."

He looked back and waited for me to continue.

" here " I said handling him the locket" I got them last night. You can take it off when you're alone. Not during classes or in the great hall. Ok?"

" sure. But I still preferring kissing you than wearing the locket" he said trying to change my mind about the locket.

" wear it , for me? Please!!" I said with puppy- dog- eyes.

" fine I'll wear , for you, but I'm taking it off when we're in the common room. Ok?"

" fine by me. Come here." I said while looking at his face.

" what?" he asked curiously.

I took him by surprise I kissed him. He was surprise by the looks of it. But he started kissing within seconds. When we broke the kiss. We said our 'see you later's' and when to our friends.

Harry , Ron, and Ginny where waiting for outside of the train.

The trip to Hogwarts from Hogmasde was quite. Neither of us spoke. I was so close of throwing herself out of the carriage, but before she could do that , Ginny announced that we had arrive

When we entered the Great Hall, we saw two more chairs in the teachers table. I wonder for whom they may be. There wasn't a position left. Professor Lupin was given his job back. Professor Slughorn was, still, the potions teacher. So there wasn't any position left.

We sat down in our usual spots. Luckily for me and Draco, we could see each other. Draco gave me a small wink and I gave him a small smile. Neither Ron or Harry noticed and neither did Ginny.

20 minutes before the feast was over I felt something in my head. Or more like someone.

" _sweetie we need to go to the common room, remember?"_

'_**what? Who are you?"**_

" _your husband! Look in front of you"_

So I did as the voice in my head said and looked in front of me. There was Draco smirking evilly at me. I didn't knew that he could do _that_! But I smirked back, getting a glare from Harry who was right in front of me.

" harry I need to-"

" welcome back to another year on Hogwarts. for some of you the last and for others the first. we'll begin the sorting immediately."

And it did, the sorting began right away. There were applause from each house when they got another student. Once it was over Dumbledore spoke again.

"now I would like to introduce you to the new heads Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." at these the hall became quite. And then everyone started screaming.

" have you gone mad? They'll kill each other?"

" a pureblood can't be with that!" said a Slytherin. Everyone was screaming and yelling saying that that may have been the worst idea ever. Then I head Draco inside my head

" _we should really try to stop them."_

" _**maybe we should go. None of them will notice."**_

"_aahh! Sneaking out. And to do what exactly, love?"_

"_**never mind. now, shut up and follow me."**_

I went up front with Draco next to me. We both had cold glares for everyone. I lifted my hand upon the air and castted the "silencio" charm. The hall became quite, but people didn't realize it. For the look on their faces they were still yelling. Then , few minutes after, there was no expression on the students faces. Thank goodness.!

" now. I want to introduce you to your new teachers for 6th and 7th years. you will be taking a new muggle class. It would be a music and dancing class. The other subject would sword fighting. . And now , Mss. Miranda will be you're dancing and music teacher and your sword teacher. And now let the feast begin."


End file.
